The Walking Vampire Diaries
by JadedXO
Summary: Here is a story were Negan is the older, older, older (lol, don't ask me how) brother of Damon and Stefan. But he went away to another dimension yeaaars ago, which is the TWD world he exists in now. He comes back and the two world's meet by way of Negan.
1. Intro

Because I love crossovers.

Here is a story were Negan is the older, older, older (lol, don't ask me how) brother of Damon and Stefan. But he went away to another dimension yeaaaaaaaaaaaars ago, which is the TWD world he exists in now.

Something happens in Negan's universe where everyone in VA, including the walkers are just gone, and he doesn't know if his universe has been erased or if it's just hidden to him. But he knows something is wrong. So he uses his one shot to come home.

He knocks on the door at the Boarding House in Mystic Falls and a young woman named Lux (my original character I write into everything lol) opens the door. Immediately he finds a kindred spirit in her. Damon comes to the door. He immediately becomes pissed as his domineering older brother is apparently back.

Stefan is for some reason missing; he has not been home since the day before so he doesn't know that Negan is back. Negan tells those who are around what has happened and settles back into a part of the Boarding House that was sealed off, turns out it was Negan's wing.

This is SUPER short just a quick idea for a story, i'm going to start working on.

-jADED

* * *

It's a quiet Sunday afternoon at the Salvatore Boarding House. No one is home except Damon, who was doing God knows what upstairs, and Lux. Many would describe her as his sidekick, and they would be swiftly kicked. The two have become partners in crime, inseparable. And through their many adventures, she has become a staple in the Salvatore house.

"Lux! Get the door." Damon yells from upstairs

Lux rolls her eyes and heads for the door. She had an odd feeling about whoever was standing on the other side. Opening the door, her heart stops, but her neutral expression remains unmoved. "Can I help you?"

The older gentleman gives a toothy grin, "you sure fucking can. Is Damon here?"

_Is Damon here?_ She thought sarcastically. This guy, was amazing. He was tall as hell, smug as fuck, and the way his t-shirt rode up just slightly over his waist was a tragedy in itself. "DAMON! Some old guy is here for you." Lux immediately yells. Her and the man stare at each other, neither of them wavering. _What is it about him?_

Damon's steps grow louder. "Old guy, well who the fu-" He stops. "Goddamnit. Lux step back. I'm going to slam the door in this fuckers face." She moves and Damon makes good on his word.

The older guy puts his boot in the door way. "Daaaamon." In a sing songy voice, "is that anyway to treat your brother. Hell I'm old enough to be your daddy. Now open this goddamn door before I bash your skull in."

"I like him Damey." Lux says. Her heart is fluttering.

Damon sighs opening the door and stepping aside to let him in. "What? Why are you here? You fucked off to your own dimension why are you back in mine?"

Dismissing his complaint Negan smiles, "well aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend here."


	2. Chapter 1

"No, I am not going to introduce you." Damon rushes out.

Lux moves forward to offer her hand to Negan, "don't be like that Damon. I am Lux."

"Lux." He says as if contemplating what that really means to him. "I'm Negan." He raises her hand to kiss it.

Lux blushes and this exchange goes on just a little longer than Damon thinks he can bear.

"Alright, break it up." He barges through. "Come inside. Tell me what the fuck is going on."

Settling in the living room, Negan begins tell the tale of how he ended up back here.

For Negan, this ordeal was far more rattling than he let on. Just like any other day, Negan woke up with a wife in his bed. Chloe was with him last night but she was gone. He chose not to get angry about it, and so he got up and showered to begin his day. Usually, he could expect someone to knock and stop by. Quiet. He stepped in the hall and saw no one. Quiet. Right about now he started to lose his shit. He checked every corridor and there was no one. Quiet. He used his radio to try to reach someone. Even Rick the Prick in Alexandria. Quiet.

Outside there was nobody working, the walkers tied to the gates were gone. Surprisingly, this was the point Negan began to freak out. He went back in, packed a supply bag, and set off for Alexandria. Surely, they would be there and if anybody else had a group on things, it would be Rick.

This world where the dead walked was relatively quiet. Walkers usually stuck to the trees or covered areas but he didn't spot another living or dead being the whole trip. Once Negan got to Alexandria, he realized he was in a world of trouble. It was a ghost town. He stayed and checked everywhere house. It was if they all vanished like his people at the factory.

Night began to fall and Negan decided to stay the night and head back in the morning. Despite everything, a piece of him thought everyone maybe back in the morning. However, morning came he realized that he was alone…

"And so I decided to use my last bit of mojo juice to get back here. I thought 'maybe my idiot little brothers could help me figure this out' now im not so fucking sure." Negan knocked back the last of his drink.

Damon grinned slowly and began to laugh.

Negan cocked his head to the side, "something funny princess?'

"Um yeah. This entire situation. You didn't want to be alone so you came here to bother us." Damon looked at his glass and took a swig of his drinking.

"Guess again sweetheart. I need help that I can't find in a world where I am the only man walking." Negan retorts

"And how exactly can your brothers help you?" Lux asks.

Negan looks at her and smiles, "I can guarantee that my brothers will always have a witch around them."

"Really?" Lux looks at Damon feigning shock. "You make this a habit?"

"I knew it," Negan laughs. "Lux is a witch."

"Not quite dear brother. Lux is something…" Damon plays with the words in his head. "She's something more."

Lux nods in agreeance. "But even I don't know if I can help you get home. You could ask Bonnie." Lux smirks towards Damon's direction. Damon immediately tenses.

"By your expression I can tell this Bonnie is a point on contention for you." Negan replies.

Damon coughs, "no, not contention. Bonnie is…" he waves a hand in the air, as if to pull the words to him.

Lux cuts him off, "Bonnie is the love of his life but he's too chicken shit to say anything."

"Dammit Lux. Stop telling people that." Damon yells.

Lux and Negan are laughing their ass off at his anger. _Must be true_.

"Well I guess Lux and maybe Bonnie can help me get home but from the looks of it, I'll be stuck here for a while." Negan kicks his feet up on the table.

"Oh joy." Damon retorts rolling his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent catching Negan up to speed of the times. As well coming up with a good cover story as to who he is and why he's here. No one should know or could know who he actually was but it was better to be safe. They decided that he was an older cousin who had lost contact with his family quite some time ago and now he is back in town to settle down and make a new life.

After awhile Negan retired to his wing of the house sealed off in the back. Lux had never noticed there was door and it opened to a dark hallway leading straight back. In that room was a large suite. It looked like a smaller house. Though they lived a quite mystical life, Lux couldn't wrap her brain around how this fit with the blueprints of the house.

"And you never thought to mention there was whole other piece of house here." Lux says looking around Negan's stuff.

Damon looking out the window replies, "well, honestly, I forgot it was here."

Negan slams a large bag on his dining table, "ah, right where I left you."

"And what is this?" Lux tries to peek.

"Ah ah, that's not your business doll." Negan smirks pulling the bag back.

* * *

Damon and Lux walk back to the living room to keep drinking, giving Negan his space when Stefan finally enters the house. He walks to the seating area near the lit fireplace. Damon and Lux both stare at him; Damon with a knowing smirk.

"So, what did I missing? And what are you smirking at?" Stefan asks.

"Oh dear Brother. And you lost your shit when I returned…" Damon says laughingly.


End file.
